warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Aquamarine1212/If you.... page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 22:35, November 17, 2011 the fry thing is a metaphore, but yeah, thats part of it. and i live in fayetteville...its near peachtree city [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 22:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to make you a siggie? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 22:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what colors and what do you want it to say? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 23:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) here it is hope it works: [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|''' Go Gators']] [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?]] 23:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) go to your preferences and go to the signature section, and copy the coding from the siggie on your talk page on paste it into the little box [[User:Bloodstar18|'''I'm Crying Here]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 23:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) .......Ummmmmm i dont knoe -_- [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 23:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, BigTimeAwesomeness! I noticed that you have been engaging yourself in the wiki! Please refrain from making pages in the mainspace that are not fanfictions. (ex. "Characters of my story") You can make them a subpage instead (ex. "My Story/Characters of my story"). Thank you, 00:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Its long story, and i dont like talking about, plus ive had people stop talking to me when i tell them what happened to me [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 00:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Check out my spoof: The Clan's Spoof Littlewillow 22:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm and Spottedleaf was okay but Thunderclan's was awesome. You know Tigerstar could kill Lionblaze? In one of da books he hurt lionblaze!!! Now I need to think about Windclan's way of being destroyed. Have any ideas? Littlewillow 22:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) okie, thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 04:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Aw, you made me blush! :D Thanks, a lot. Considering I think half my stories aren't worth crap, its good to know someone likes my stuff. ^^ [[User:Stargaze66|'St']][[User talk:Stargaze66|'ar']][[User:Stargaze66|'ga']][[User talk:Stargaze66|'ze']] Gobble gobble! :P 20:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Dont. Its a waste of time. Your god hates me [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 21:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) He's never had me, and never will [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 04:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) DX i jope not its a waste of time [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 01:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Not trying to be mean or anything, but I suggest you stop bothering Bloobles about God. Religious talk is kinda a no-go zone. I've already been in trouble for it a couple of times... also, not everyone on here has the same views and beliefs, so it really is better to keep them to yourself, ok? If Bloobles doesn't believe God loves him, that's his choice, and you need to accept that. Just a friendly warning. Kay? :-) [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Amy Pond!!!]] 23:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Stopping would be a really really good idea, before it blows up into another all out religious war. It's happened before. So just keep your beliefs hidden deep inside. Yay! [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Amy Pond!!!]] 23:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. xD [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Amy Pond!!!]] 03:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, BTA, Im sorry for blowing up on you, that just wasnt a good day for me, Ill try to keep my hulk rage down XD, bye [[User:Bloodstar18|'''I'm Crying Here]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 03:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey BTA, whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 06:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ummm I good, i guess, trying to go to sleep, but cant cause i keep thinkin bout someone and writing a new story on meh wiki. Whats new with you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 05:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool, but dont quite here. What do you even do on Jackie Wiki? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 01:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds...weird, but i can related to the user numbers thing [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 01:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Correct, why? [[User:Wetstream|'Not Just Another Jane-doe']]Type of Pony Everypony Should Know 17:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I left this wiki BTa, Just letting you know. you can find me here. Bye [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?''']] 23:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC)